Stranger in the Night
by Hylianshadow86
Summary: Link has been having weird dreams, and isn't sure who he's dreaming about. A Shadowy figure has been watching him, and wants to help answer all those questions of the stranger in his dreams, in a really lemony way. Dark Link X Link. Rated M for a reason! Finally rewritten, and done a lot better than before!


**A/N) Oh Angelic Land! Can you tell I just love writing stories for you just cuz your like My bestest friend ever? We talked about it and so I'm writing it.**

**Listen up everyone as much As I would Love too I don't own TLoZ but it would be a dream come true! This is going to be a oneshot heavy lemon between Dark Link and Link, two boys, slash, yaoi whatever you wanna call two guys "doing it" don't like it? Turn back right now!**

**Still here? Awesome! Please enjoy this incredibly difficult to write, nosebleed inducing story.**

I could feel a pair of hands wandering all over my body. Soft, gentle, hands, tickling up my naked sides. I couldn't see who it was. They were standing behind me. Whoever this was, they were skilled. My breathing was harsh and fast, my heart was pounding. All the excitement, reflected on my growing erection. Delicate, long fingers grabbed onto it, and began slowly stroking it. Deep powerful strokes, sending me into waves of pleasure. The free hand twisting one of my nipples, and the mouth of the person behind me, breathing huskily on my ear, while licking the outer shell. It was all sending me deeper and deeper into bliss. I was moaning and groaning, thrusting into the skilled hand. It suddenly stopped. I was turned around, to meet the eyes of the person doing deliciously awful things to me. I opened my eyes that I hadn't realized I closed, and saw...

I saw my ceiling.

I pried my sticky, sweaty body out of bed. For three weeks I had this same, continuous dream. Delicious pleasure from some person unknown, and once I could see, my ceiling greeted me. It was beginning to really irritate me. A hero, such as myself, shouldn't be so overcome by lecherous thoughts and feelings. I was way too preoccupied to be overcome with lust. And the worst thing of all, was I didn't even know who I was even lusting for!

I hissed as my feet hit the cold wooden floor. I walked into the bathroom, and washed my face in the sink. I stared at my reflection. Not bad. Messy blonde hair I couldn't tame, and big blue eyes framed by long lashes, and can't miss my long, pointy, pierced ears. I wasn't too tall, frankly age hadn't been kind in the height department, but I still loved my long slender frame and muscle filled legs. I walked back into my room, and adjusted my now tight underwear, and slipped out of my sweaty shirt throwing it to the floor. I opened a drawer to fetch another one. I was about to put it on, when a cold breeze blew across my back

"Hmm. I don't remember leaving that open..." I murmured as I walked over to close the window. I stopped when I saw a figure who seemed to meld into the window frame. Damn, my sword was clear across the room. I took a step back, and tripped over my shirt. The shadowy figure moved at my moment of clumsiness.

"Well hello there, Link" the figure said, wearing a devilish sharp toothed grin. His pale body almost illuminated in the moonlight. His eyes burning a bright red, like hellfire.

My breathe was stuck in my throat. This couldn't be happening. No, no! Not him. I could only gasp out one word "Dark."

"You remember me. I'm so flattered. Really, I am." Dark said. His words rolling off his tongue like poisoned honey. How could I forget who he was? For a mid boss he was really a challenge. He made that awful temple even worse than it originally was.

Dark moved out of the window, and closed it behind him. He stalked closer, and I kept stepping back, until I was pinned against the wall. Somehow, I had to get my sword. "I know you've been dreaming about me, Hero. I sneak in, and hear you moaning and panting, but tonight you've got me feeling rather...tense!"

What in the name of Hylia was he talking about? How did he know it was him I was dreaming about? Those pale slender hands couldn't be his, right? Right? But my heart feels so frantic. I'm sweating and shaking. What's going on? This was my shadow. He tried to kill me, this has to be a dream. I didn't know what to do. I was far from my sword, and trapped between my worst enemy and a wall. I pinched myself, and it hurt. Damn!

Dark was chuckling, smugly to himself. He leaned in close to me, and ran his tongue over my ear. It sent shivers up my spine, from pleasure. Oh, this is bad. "Don't deny your wants, Hero." Dark breathed into my ear "Do The taboo, and sleep with your twin, virtually yourself." He groped the re-hardening lump in my pants. I jumped from fright, and a little from pleasure. I've never been touched like that before. Let alone by another man. This was weird. He looked at me with those devilish red eyes. He leaned in, and pushed his lips against mine.

For some reason I kissed back. Moaning as his tongue slipped into my mouth. I was unsure what to do, but I quickly got the gist of it. Our tongues began to swirl together in some sick twisted dance. Tasting him, it felt good, wrong, and also so right. His hands were all over my chest, running those soft hands up the sides of my body. He was coaxing moans out of me, and into his mouth. He pulled away, and I whimpered in response. His red eyes boring into my soul, clouded in lust. I had lost the battle with my sanity. I was ready to give myself to the shadow.

He dropped to his knees, and roughly pulled my underwear down. I immediately covered my straining erection with by hands. "No!" He said, pulling my hands away "Just relax, and let me do!" My eyes rolled back in my head, as he licked the already leaking tip "Delicious" he said, before taking me into his mouth. I almost exploded in his mouth right there. It felt so good. One hand rubbing my balls, and the other stroking my thighs. I groaned in pleasure grabbing onto his head, and thrusting into his mouth. It was like I wasn't in control of my body anymore. He moaned when the tip of my erection pushed into his throat. The moan sent vibrations coursing through my body.

"Mmm, Dark...nnngh! I'm-I'm gonna" I was panting, so close. I was trembling, and then when he swallowed around me, it was my undoing. I trembled as I shot my seed into his throat. He pulled off my quickly deflating erection. He started kissing up my stomach, flicking his tongue across my nipples, nipping at my neck, and then crushed his lips to mine.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled me over to my bed. He laid me down, and slowly pulled his clothes off. He crawled in between my legs, and put three fingers on my bottom lip "Open up, and coat them good, Hero. I need to get you ready."

I quirked a brow "Ready for mmph..." He jammed his fingers into my mouth. I had no chance to ask what he meant by that. I could taste my cum on his fingers. It was bitter, but it wasn't that bad. I decided to entertain him and I licked, sucked, and coated his fingers with my saliva. He pulled them out, smiling devilishly. Something about that smile made my feel nervous. I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realize where his hand was traveling to.

Suddenly, my body was racked with tight hot pain. He pushed a finger into my backside. It hurt! I cried out, wanting to double over in pain. "Sshh, hero. Relax. It gets much better I promise" he whispered, gently running his free hand through my blonde hair.

Easy for him to say. He wasn't the one with a finger shoved in somewhere I was pretty sure it wasn't supposed to go. I should have known this bastard would pull a move like this. I shouldn't have been clouded by- "Oh..." Suddenly, the pain dulled, and it actually felt kind of nice. Until he slipped another finger in, and another wave of pain came rushing through me. Easier than the first, but still quite painful. I squirmed underneath him. There's no way this could get better! He leaned down coating my thighs in soft gentle kisses, like he could sense my discomfort. Then, a wave of sheer carnal bliss washed over me. I cried out, and spread my legs wider. "Oh goddesses! Dark! Do that...oh do that again!" When did I become so shameless? I felt another finger slip in, but I was too deep in bliss, that it was only a slight discomfort. He kept pushing into that spot, over and over, sending me tumbling over into sweet rapture. I whined as his fingers left me. I was a red faced, panting, fool. I pulled up, propping myself onto my elbows. I watched as he spit into his hand, and rubbed it over his straining erection. I made a face at this, but felt a nervous feeling in my gut. This couldn't be good. He gave me a sharp toothed smile, before pushing himself in where his fingers had previously been. I arched up my back. This was more than his fingers, and without that pleasure spot, the pain was in full affect. I whimpered and groaned in pain, as he slowly inched in. "No it's too big! It hurts, Dark! Please stop!" Tears were forming in my eyes. He looked at me, almost with pity, before slamming himself all the way in.

I was braced for pain, but ended up convulsing in pleasure. My whole body shaking in response to whatever he just nudged against. I threw my head back, moaning and panting as he started thrusting into me.

"Link! Mmm...you're so-so tight" He moaned, pounding into my pleasure center over and over again.

"More!" I cried out, feeling filthy and grabbed my legs, and threw them over his shoulder, angling deeper inside "Goddesses!" I cried out. I could feel tension creeping in my stomach, and down into my groin.

"Dark...Mmm...oh Dark!" I was teetering on the edge, as I hooked my ankles behind his head.

He was panting, groaning, and sweating "Cum for me hero! Do it for me! Scream my name!" he took one hand, and grabbed painfully onto my hip. The other hand grabbed a hold of my cock, stroking it in time with his deep, filling, thrusts. One last nudge right into my pleasure center and

"Dark! Oh goddesses!" I screamed out, and arched up my back from the bed. I shuddered in pleasure as he cried my name, and filled me with his seed. He collapsed on top of me, but he wasn't heavy at all. I couldn't catch my breath. I had never had an orgasm in my life let alone two. It was the most amazing thing I had ever felt in my entire life. I never felt this much bliss at one time. I couldn't handle everything I just felt, and I promptly passed out. The last thing I remember, was Dark rolling off of me, and me, grabbing onto him to cuddle into his chest.

When I awoke, the sunlight was creeping in through my closed window. I snuggled into a pillow. Wait, wasn't I snuggling a person. Was it all some kind of sick dream again? I sat up, and felt a jolt of pain up my backside. Well, it wasn't a dream, but where was Dark? I looked around, and saw a letter lying in the middle of my bed. It read:

_I can't roam in the light like you do, my love. I only wish in my heart I could wake next to you, and stay there with you in my arms. I'm sorry if I forced myself upon you, but after I met you, you've roamed my mind this whole time. Ever since I first set eyes upon you in the Temple. You brought a light into my life I thought had long been squashed out by the evil King. But I still feel awful for what I did to you. I understand if you never want to see me again, my beautiful lighter half. If you want nothing more to do with me, lock your window, and I'll bother you no more. If you do open it, when the sun sets, I'll be there waiting for you._

_-Dark_

I read the letter over and over. My mind was reeling. I carefully got out of my bed, and limped over to the window. What should I do. Lock or open. Lock or open. Over and over I deliberated. It wasn't an easy choice. This wasn't life or death. It was a battle of brain and heart. Which one was going to win? With shaking hands, I reached up and locked the window. No more! I can't! Not with him. No matter how much pleasure he made me feel, I couldn't entertain him with fantasies of love. I went to turn around, completely done with the whole matter. But suddenly, my heart felt heavy. This felt wrong. I couldn't entertain him because it brought me a sense of hope. My heart won the battle, and unlocked the window, throwing it open. Wrong or not, I couldn't fight this feeling in my heart. I looked out of the window, the wind whipping my hair around my face, and whispered one word into the wind. Wondering, if some where in the shadows, he could hear me

"Dark..."


End file.
